


Wrapped in You

by shisher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted twins, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisher/pseuds/shisher
Summary: Kenma loves his life as stay at home dad, working home full time as the world famous Kodzuken and husband to JVA's Kuroo Tetsurou.  When their twins start kindergarten, Kenma finds himself committed to a worthy cause in the local library. He's not prepared for a creepy library manager, though.  Well, Kuroo is on the prowl, his protective and possessive instinct flaring and making sure nobody gets in the way of what belongs to only him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters with odd number: Kenma POV  
> Chapters with even number: Kuroo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

“Kuro.” I moan my husband’s name as he licks the underside of my cock. I hiss at the feel of Kuroo’s tongue against my heated flesh. I reached toward him and grabbed a handful of his hair. He grips my thighs, spreading me apart as he continues the wonderful torture of his mouth. I whimpered as Kuroo laps at my slit before completely engulfing me with his mouth and sucking me. I gasped as intense pleasure spreads through me and I fist my husband’s crazy bedhair. “Kuro, no. Not in your mouth.” I begged while panting with desire. “Fuck me.”  


Kuroo lets go of my cock and starts to trail kisses up my stomach, pausing lick and suck my nipples, making me curl my toes wantonly. “Hey Kitten,” he greets me as he places a chaste kiss in my mouth and taps his fingers to my mouth. I stares in his eyes as I lick and suck his fingers hungrily, eager to feel them entering me.  


“Fuck, Kitten. You look so sexy with my fingers in your mouth and legs spread apart.” He said while thrusting his fingers in and out of my mouth. After a few minutes of me sucking and licking Kuroo’s fingers, he pulled them out, lowering them to my eager round ass.  


“Ahhhh…” I arched off the bed and spread my legs further apart as I feel Kuroo’s one finger entering me and fucking me languidly. _I want more, more_. As much as I love Kuroo’s mouth on my cock, I want him fucking me more. “Kuro, more please. Now. Come on.” I demand and beg, not caring how desperate I sound. I want to feel him inside me. Kuroo stares hungrily at me, face flushed with desire, pressing little kisses along my neck as he added another finger, stretching me. I welcome the slight sting as Kuroo prepares me for his cock and a tingling sensation washes over me as he continues to push in knuckles deep.  


“Fuck, baby,” Kuroo whispers. “You’re beautiful, Kitten.”  


I whimpered, my hips moving up, silently begging.  


A high keening sound tore from my lips as Kuroo wraps his hand around my length. It was so good, almost bordering on being too much. “Good?” Kuroo ask, smirking. “Shut up and just fuck me, Kuroo.” I snapped. _I really, really need him inside me now_.  


I’ve been married to Kuroo for over 7 years and I still can’t get enough of him. We’ve spent a lot of mornings like this and I love it. I love him. He’s my whole world. But now, I just might strangle him as he continues to tease me.  


“Okay, okay Kitten,” he laughs as he spread lube over his cock and _finally, fucking finally_ , Kuroo eases his cock inside me. I gasp and pant, pretty sure my lungs are not working properly, the pleasure so intense.  


“More,” I begged.  


Kuroo placed a kissed in my chest, and then he slammed into me in one sweet thrust. All I could do was shout and moan because, fuck, it feels so, so good. Kuroo just keeps going at that same brutal pace, while I just hold on as he fucks me hard and deep, just like I demanded.  


My head lolled back and I lost myself, I couldn’t think clearly, I could only feel. My mind was screaming my husband’s name. “I’m so close, Kuro,” I whimpered. Kuroo pulls me closer, kisses me hard and deep and increases his speed.  


“Are you cumming, Kitten?” Kuroo growls, his breath hot and heavy across my face. I grabbed his arms and held on for life as I feel my climax closing in, tremors start to rock my body, tears escape my eyes. “Cum,” Kuroo says as he kisses my forehead. The tight coil holding my body slowly unravels and my whole body trembles with waves of intense pleasure. I clenched around my husband’s cock as he chants my name and paints my insides with his cum.  


We share kisses and whisper sweet nothings as Kuroo pulls himself out. A small whine of discomfort escapes me and he kisses my forehead in silent apology.  


“Baby, are you ok?” he gently asks, poking my cheek as I lay boneless on the bed. I made a sound of protest as I swatted his hand away from my face. “Sleepy,” I murmured and settled deeper, closing my eyes. I grab his arm as I feel him push himself of the bed, “Kuro, stay.”  


“Rest for a bit while I prepare our bath, Kitten. We need to get going.” He slides of the bed and went to our bathroom. After a few minutes I felt him carry me into our bathroom and walks right into the shower. He sits me down on the bench as hot steam fills the space.  


I lean back and watch him wash himself with his signature smirk on his annoyingly handsome face. He looks at me as he as soaps up his cock and it starts to harden again.  


“You’re such a perv,” I laugh as I watch him.  


My eyes travel all over his body. Kuroo’s always been tall and ripped. Even when we were young, he was easily one of the tallest guys in school, a head taller than everyone. He always tells me that he was built that way to protect me from bullies.  


This makes me roll my eyes. I’ve always been small compared to him. Since I stopped playing volleyball and decided to focus on streaming games in my YouTube channel and running BB Corporation, my body has gotten soft but still toned compared to normal men. My husband claims he loves my body, so what do I care. He loves carrying me to bed especially when I am grumpy, clingy and demanding cuddles after streaming all night or when shareholders are annoying. He’d tuck me close to his chest and stroke my hair until I fall asleep. It’s where his pet name for me came from. He said I am like a cat. He’s been calling me that for the longest time. He’s been stuck to me like glue since he moved to our neighborhood when he was eight. He’s my forever.  


“Can you blame me? You are here naked,” he says with a cocky smile as he reaches down and gives his hardening cock a long stroke. I lick my lips as I feel a responding heat inside me.  


“We don’t have time, Kitten,” he said regretfully as he comes over and pulls me to my feet. He starts to wash me and I pull my hair up so it won’t get wet. “When we drop the twins off, we can come back,” he says, leaving open mouthed kisses against my neck. I closed my eyes as anticipation washes over me. I feel his teeth at the base of my neck and whimper his name as he bites down and sucks hard enough to leave a bruise on my flesh. I love and revel in his possessiveness, his silent declaration that I am his.  


“You’re killing me, Kitten,” Kuroo complains as he stares at me. I must be a sight, flushed pink cheeks, slightly open mouth, and pupils blown wide with desire. “We need to go.”  


I swallowed hard, tamping down my desire. “I thought you have a meeting with your team this morning.”  


Kuroo turns the water off and we both step out. He wraps me in a towel, drying me off before pulling my hair tie and running his hand through my hair. I tell him that I keep it long so I can tie it up and keep it off my face when I stream and not because he prefers long hair. He’s cocky enough as it is. The attention he gives my hair tells me he knows the truth.  


“I put a meeting in my schedule so I won’t be disturbed today. You don’t really think I’d miss our twins' first day of kindergarten, don’t you?” I look at him, shaking my head. He always prioritizes me and our twins. He has always been like this.  


“Besides, the twins and I know you’re going to need this. You know how much we hate to see you cry, but we bet you will.”  


“I won’t.”  


"You will”  


“Won’t,” I said, pouting darkly at Kuroo.  


“Will,” he countered, smirking.  


I narrowed my eyes, but I think they’re both right. Although I’m getting better as the years passed, I am still not comfortable showing my cry face. It’s the worst. My face gets all red and blotchy and I get the worst hiccups. I will try hard not to cry today but I will be grumpy and clingy. And though I will not tell Kuro, I am happy that he is coming with us. When I saw his scheduled early morning meeting last night, I was disappointed. I did not say anything, not wanting to make an issue out of it. I figured the meeting was urgent since Kuro never misses anything important when it comes to me and the twins.  


“I’ll get dressed and get Hiroki and Hiroyuki up.” He kisses me hard as I try to push him away. “Meet me in the kitchen,” he said, laughing as he smacks my ass on the way out.  


“You’re the worst!” I hissed, watching him go.  


I get ready and I thought about the upcoming work that I haven’t told Kuroo yet. I don’t think he will complain, though because I know how proud he is of what I have achieved. It is really embarrassing how he won’t shut up about me to anyone and everyone. My sap of a husband made multiple accounts to support and protect me from the online bullies. Yaku and Tora take great delight in sending me screenshots of mysterious accounts lashing out to anyone who says something bad about Kodzuken or BB Corporation. Kuro denies it but everyone who knows him and our relationship know better. He might not complain, but he will definitely wonder why I did not tell him about this work right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I’m in the kitchen and I can still hear Kenma grumbling to someone in his game room. He might be on the phone talking to Keiji and complaining about me and my idiocy. I’m not sure what to do here, but I guess we need time to cool off. I walk over to check the twins in the play area and see them playing with my old volleyball. I chuckled as I watch Hiroki struggle to hold the ball and Hiroyuki burst into peals of laughter every time Hiroki drops the ball.  


Adopting Hiroki and Hiroyuki is one of the best decisions we made. Although Kenma is the world famous Kodzuken, he sometimes still shies away from large crowds and loud people. It has been like this since we were kids. When we were in school, he used his handheld consoles to hide behind and not look up or speak to anyone. I spent hours of quiet moment with my Kitten, just watching him play his games while I cuddled him. He started to open up more when we got the twins. Keiji and Bokuto, the twin’s godfathers initially voiced out their concerns about us having twins, especially since Kenma’s streaming steadily gained popularity and I was just promoted to Head of Marketing Department by JVA. This meant we are both going to be waist-deep in responsibility on top of caring for two newborn babies. Kenma was adamant in adopting the twins. He said we were ready and would be the best fathers to them. Besides, we don’t have the heart to separate Hiroki and Hiroyuki. We fell in love in the both of them as soon as they opened their eyes and looked at us. Now, watching the boys shrieking, laughing and playing, I marvel at how much love and happiness they add into our family. Kenma even cut his streaming schedule to spend time caring for the twins. If needed, he would cancel streaming anytime just to make sure the boys are happy, healthy and safe. Going home to eager, happy faces of the boys and my loving husband is the best feeling in the world.  


I looked at the closed-door game room and give a heavy sigh. I don’t like arguing with him because I feel like it’s my job to make him happy. I notice the change in him when the boys started their school. He has his regular schedule streaming, post production, content creation and BB Corp calls and meetings. He is not one to sit around at home, but I’ve gotten busier with my work especially since the Olympics is just around the corner. I did not think he was lonely. I had gotten used to seeing him at home all the time, working, streaming and playing with the boys. When he told me that he will be busy with a project proposed by Sawamura Koushi, I did not receive the news happily. Instead of being supportive, I’m out here with the boys, pretending to watch them but really, I am sulking and thinking about all the ways that my Kitten won’t be one hundred percent mine. I’m selfish when it comes to my husband. I want him all to myself and with our boys. I know that them going to school has left him with much free time at home. I’m full beast when it comes to him, so I thought as long as we are having sex everything’s fine.  


I know I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. Instead of being supportive, I acted like an idiot.  


“Come on boys. Let’s go back inside. Wash up and get ready for dinner,” I called them and they take off running.  


I go inside the house and brace myself. I know he’s still angry and I need to make things right. Besides, it is just a proposal for now. He still needs to meet with Koushi to discuss the project and its details. Maybe it’s time to work around my responsibilities at work and delegate more tasks to my team so I can have more free time to spend with Kenma and the twins.  


“Hey Kitten,” I say when we enter in the kitchen.  


He turns around and I can see in his eyes that he is still a bit pissed, but cooled down.  


“I’m sorry, I should have been more supportive,” I say, holding out my arms. My hands are itching to hold him, but I’m not sure if he’s ready.  


“Well, good thing. Koushi just called and we scheduled to meet tomorrow.” He crosses his arm in challenge and stares me down.  


I try to put a happy face, hoping that I look sincere. I don’t think I’m pulling off my happy-for-you face because Kenma looks concerned, like there’s something wrong with me. “Oh, really?” I say, trying to think of something nice to say. “That’s good!” How pathetic. That didn’t sound cheerful enough. “I mean, fantastic! That’s fantastic!” I say, a little too loudly the second time.  


“Oh,” he says, narrowing his eyes. He uncrosses his arms and looks around the room, then at me. “Yes, I mean it’s different. Right? It should be fun, right?” He doesn’t look confident anymore and I want to kick my own ass.  


“Kitten,” I say softly, walking to him and taking him in my arms. “I’m sorry. You are right. You have always been free to do what you want and I am fucking glad you found your own company and enjoy streaming and working at home. I’m sorry I did not agree right away, but Koushi is lucky Kodzuken agreed to meet with him to discuss his project proposal.”  


“I think it’s just about holding workshop about streaming, online presence and stuff to local kids," he mumbles against my chest as his arms slowly circle my waist.  


“Well, you’re the best option then!” I say, kissing the top of his head.  


He leans back and smiles up at me. “I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t think it would matter.”  


“Kitten, you should know by now everything you do matters to me,” I say as I place my forehead against his. “Everything.”  


“Shut up, Kuro,” he says, blushing. I smiled as I kissed him softly on the lips right before the boys come running through the kitchen, begging for food.  


“We’re going to pick up where this left off after they go to bed,” I say, giving one last hard kiss.  


“Just don’t keep me up too late. My meeting with Koushi is tomorrow morning. I think the new library manager will join us. I don’t know his name.” He says, turning in my arms and going to get the boys and sitting them on their chairs.  


“Oh, really?” I asked, silently reminding myself to call Daichi and grill him about his husband’s project. I’m getting annoyed when I think of my Kitten working for another man.  


“Are you okay, Kuro?” he asks, looking at me perplexedly.  


“Yeah, great,” I choke out, and then I turn back to the stove and stir something in the pot.  


“I guess I’ll see how it goes. I haven’t worked with anyone directly for so long. I was kind of surprised they reached out to me.” Again, he sounds a little unsure and I can only imagine he’s nervous.  


I want to black out from jealousy as I pull out my phone and send a message to my secretary and to Daichi. They both send messages back but I ignored the ones from my secretary. I’ve got new plans for tomorrow and none of them involve meetings.  


“So who’s hungry?” I asked, forcing a smile on my face as I serve dinner to my husband and boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying and reading the second chapter!  
> Next chapter will be posted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that I should at least be with Koushi, catching up, making small talk or socializing, but here I am in a secluded part of the library enjoying the solitude. The dust from the books is driving my nose insane. It is surprising that this place is almost untouched considering the modern style and upgrades the library had in the past years. I unpacked the bento Kuroo made for me last night, ready for my super late lunch. I don’t want to hear Kuroo’s lecture on healthy diet if I come home with untouched bento. Mackerel and vegetables, great. When I get settled and take a bite of mackerel, I wonder what my boys are doing now. It’s crazy that I miss them already.  


It’s the official first day of the project and I’ve already been asked to stay late. I agreed to give a Live Streaming Workshop to help teenagers who are interested in live streaming, recording content and posting in multiple platforms. When the library announced that Kodzuken will give free live streaming workshop, the registration blew up until I put my foot down and told Koushi that my limit is 10 participants only.  


“Please, Kenma. Think of the young minds thirsty for knowledge and wisdom,” Koushi pleaded. “I receive almost a hundred applications every day!”  


I stared at Koushi. “It is in our agreement that I have the final in this.” I smugly remind him, knowing I won this round. “Should I get our contract to remind you that?”  


“No need. You and your contracts and legal team,” he grumbles. “Fine. But I have the option to convince you to give another workshop in the future or make this a monthly activity in the library.”  


“Hmm..” I answered, not fully committing to anything, especially with Koushi. I remember how tenacious he is with something he believes in.  


A new text from Kuroo startled me out of my musing. He came around a lot faster to me giving this workshop than I thought he would. Maybe because he got sappy when I told him that he is my main reason for agreeing to this.  


“I remember how you bought me video games when I couldn’t and encouraged me to play.” I said as I settled myself deeper in his embrace. “You took care of me when I was too engrossed in streaming. You did not complain when I was too busy building my channel to spend time with you. I am the world famous Kodzuken because of you and I want to be able to help other people, too.” I murmured while hiding my blushing face against his chest.  


I felt his heart beat faster as the arms around me tightened. “You’re so adorable, Kitten!” He half-shouted. “Can you say that again while I record it?” he teased.  


“Shut up. I won’t repeat it,” I said as I try to push him away.  


I smile while thinking of my dork of a husband but I’m still suspicious on how he’s handling all of this. Even today when I sent him a message telling him that I needed to stay late, he graciously offered to pick the boys up for me. He was super possessive of me last night and I can still feel him when I walk and his love bite “art” as he calls them are scattered across my chest.  


Picking up my phone, I smile when I see a photo of Hiroki and Hiroyuki sitting at the dining table busy coloring posters. I love this picture. Hiroki has a cute serious face with brows drawn inward, clearly concentrating while Hiroyuki has this adorable wide grin and sparkling eyes as he enjoys working on what apparently is a school project. I frowned as I realize I am missing this moment with them.  


I tried to reassure myself that it’s good for them to spend more alone time with their dad. That I don’t need to be by their side 24/7. I sent a smiling emoji, thinking how they’re growing up even if it’s faster than I want them to.  


“Kenma?” I look up at the sound of my name to see a man in slacks and a dark green button-up shirt standing there. He looks to be around my age, with dark hair and slanted eyes.  


I stand up. “That’s me.”  


“I’m Suguru Daisho, the new manager.” He reaches his hand out and takes mine in a soft but firm hold.  


He doesn’t let go for a long moment. The handshake felt intimate, but I ignored it. He’s probably just friendly and I’m reading too much into this. My social skill is next to zero and Kuroo has made me think that everyone breathing is flirting with me. To say he is the jealous type is an understatement.  


Not that I’m not the same. When it comes to relationships, we have always been with each other. I loved him and he loved me before we even knew what love was. Kuroo had both boys and girls in school running the other way when they saw me. It makes me roll my eyes and sigh when I think back on it.  


“It’s nice to meet you,” I murmured, wondering where Koushi is as I grab my phone.  


“The pleasure is all mine.” He motions for me to follow him. “I was hoping to meet you sooner, but I got caught up in a few meetings.”  


I did not answer him as we walk down the hallway, thinking of how he did not even bother to show up during the project proposal meeting. Had I seen him that day, I might not agree to this. He looks like a snake and I have a bad feeling about this. He stops at a door with his name on it. He opens it and gets inside a nice-sized office. He settles behind the desk.  


“Koushi told me all you have completed today.” He smiles at me. I sit down on the chair in front of his desk. “You have planned out the schedule for the workshop and outlined your daily sessions already. You’re a fast worker.”  


“Thank you,” I murmured, not looking at him.  


“I am impressed by your achievements, but I must ask why you never picked up a stable job?” I am confused by his question. Why is he is acting as if I’m a new employee? I mentally shrug, maybe he is not familiar with social media and streaming.  


“I prefer working at home and spending more time with my husband and twins.” I told him. “Now that they started kindergarten, I have a bit of free time.” I added.  


He looks at me calculatingly. “Husband and twins, huh? You’d never know.” His eyes and smile had that creepy look again. I got nervous but just decided not to answer.  


“I’m going to move you here and we’ll share an office for now. I’ll have a desk brought in for you.”  


“Oh. You don’t need to do that. I can work anywhere.” Looking around and thinking the office is too small for two people. I value my working space.  


“No, I’ll need you close. Since I am the manager, I want to work monitor the progress of the workshop. Working near each other will be easier.”  


Day one and I’m already regretting saying yes to Koushi. I blame him. I blame my husband who inspired me to do this. I blame social media. I should be excited about sharing my passion to teenagers, but I still am annoyed. I glanced at Suguru, force a smile and nod, thinking what would Kuroo do when he finds out I’m sharing an office with a man as creepy looking as this one. I shudder at the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let's see what Kuroo is up to in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I growl as my anger and frustration build. I want to climb through the window and pull my Kitten out of that office. Then beat the lights out of that guy who has the nerve to look at MY Kitten.  


The twins’ babysitter name pops up on my phone and I see she sent me photo of my boys coloring the poster now. I told Kenma it wasn’t a problem picking up the boys. It wasn’t because I’d already gotten a sitter for them. I planned since yesterday to watch him and make sure his official first day goes well. I keep telling myself it was for his own good. He is not used to working with people. The longer I stay here, though, the harder it is for me to defend my actions.  


When the sitter sent me photos earlier, I just saved them and resent them to Kenma like I was the one at home with them. I justify this plan would be worth it if it gives me peace of mind. Now I’m just mad as hell and I’m ready to rip this building down brick by brick.  


I sent a message to the sitter, telling her I’ll be a little late, and she gives me the thumbs up. After that I text Daichi, but he immediately calls me. My phone is on silent, but I duck down to answer and whisper into it.  


“You should have no problems hearing everything through the earpiece,” he says, as I roll my eyes.  


“I know,” I whispered angrily. “That’s the problem. I can hear every fucking thing they’re saying. And I want to go in there and rip this asshole’s throat out.”  


I called in a favor with him last night, guilting him because it was Koushi’s idea to have the workshop and invite Kenma as the lecturer. I didn’t ask questions, but he left an earpiece for me in my car this morning and told me I’d have audio and visual on Kenma throughout the day.  


“Hey, calm down, Kuroo,” he says and I hear him shuffle around. “Look, Koushi doesn’t know I’m doing this for you. If he did, he’d probably string me up by my balls. He is grateful for Kenma agreeing to his project and would do anything to make sure Kenma is happy.”  


“Damn it, so do I.” I feel myself get loud and I take a breath. “The only reason I asked you because you have the connections and you’re best in surveillance.” I peek back up into the window and see my Kitten being handed a stack of folders. From the way his handsome face morph into his ick face, I guess the folders are the details of the participants of the workshop. “I need to keep eyes on him. And I don’t like what I see.”  


“I don’t blame you, man. I’ve always got my eyes on Koushi especially now that he works for a snake looking man, his words, not mine.” Daichi said.  


I sigh and rub my eyes. I’m not going to make it through the day. I am proud that Kenma went out of his comfort zone and agreed to this worthwhile project. Knowing that I am his inspiration only made me more possessive of my Kitten.  


“Listen, I warned you. You just need to check the app I put on your phone a couple times a day and let it go. You can’t watch him 24/7. You’ll drive yourself insane. Trust me, I’ve done the leg work on it.”  


“Too late,” I say, looking back into the window. “And I don’t like the app you installed. I wasn’t close enough.”  


“Kuroo, you crazy man. Where are you exactly? Please don’t tell me you are in the library.” Daichi says, and I hear the threat in his voice.  


“I’m not in the library. I’m just, you know, outside the window.”  


“Oh god, you’re going to get the both of us in trouble,” he says, and then I hear a beeping sound.  


“Fuck,” he whispers. “Koushi is in call waiting. I had nothing to do with this. Get your ass out of there, Kuroo,” he says, right before he hangs up on me.  


I stuff the phone in my pocket and peek back into the window. “Shit,” I mutter, seeing the empty room, and walk around the side of the building. When I peek through another window, I saw Koushi now talking to Kenma.  


I watch them right before Koushi turns around and look directly where I’m standing. I quickly ducked, I’m not afraid to admit that Koushi scares me more than Daichi. “Shit,” I say again, cursing the whole damn day.  


Just then I feel my phone vibrate with another message. My heartbeat picks up when I see that it’s from my Kitten, saying he’ll be home earlier than he thought.  


“Triple shit.” I say and haul ass to my car. I’ve got to get back home before he does and get the sitter out of there.  


I run as fast as I can to my truck and jump in it. I hit the gas and barrel down the road to our house. It’s not even a five-minute drive from our place to the library so I’ve got to be quick.  


When I got home, I jump out and grab some cash out of my wallet. I run inside and stuff it in the sitter’s hand as I practically shove her out the door.  


“Is everything ok, Kuroo-san?” she asks, and I just wave at her to leave.  


“It’s fine. Thanks again. I’ll call if I need you tomorrow,” I say, urging her to get in her car and go.  


“All right. Well, tell Kenma-san I said hey.”  


God, could she move any slower.  


“Yeah, yeah, fine, bye,” I say, slamming the door and going back to the boys.  


It wasn’t until I see her car gone when I start to calm down a little. The boys look at me like I’m crazy, but they’re not going to say a word. And just to make sure, I hand both of them a popsicle.  


I thank god that the sitter got dinner started, and I’m draining the noodles just as Kenma walks into the kitchen.  


“Hey, Kitten, how was your day?” I ask, turning at him, opening my arms.  


He looks me up and down as he slowly comes near me. He burrows his face in my chest for a moment, murmuring "It's ok," before looking up, pouting his lips, waiting for a kiss that I gladly give him.  


He then cocks his head to the side. “Why are you all sweaty? And why is there mud on your jeans?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is over the top possessive.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I smile at the text Kuroo sent me and I feel myself blush as he reminds me of what we did this morning. We’ve been together for so long and he still makes me blush. I have no idea how he does it, but my husband always gets to me. My body is once again sore all over.  


You’d think we were newlyweds with the way we’ve been going at it. He is insatiable. He not only made love to me last night after we’d put the boys to bed, but again this morning. He had me pinned to the wall right before I was about to leave. It’s like he’s claiming and branding me as his. I tried to push him away, but really, just hearing his raspy voice thick with desire makes my heart beat fast. And my infuriating husband knows this.  


I redden all over again at the thought. Thankfully I was able to concentrate enough to discuss and help my participants choose the best apps and proper configuration for their streaming. The session today went well except for the few moments when they were gawking at me as I talk.  


“What has you blushing?”  


I glance over at Koushi, who’s going over the papers I just give him. Several of the participants caught my attention. They have natural talent and eye for capturing videos and audios. Although it is not part of the plan, I am now interested in looking for potential additions to BB Corp. I give him my list of recommendations.  


He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I smile. I like Koushi. He is sweet and easy to talk to, but I can see mischief dancing in his eyes.  


We are both at the main desk where people check library books in and out. This is his workspace and desk.  


“My husband,” I murmur as I smile shyly.  


Calling him that always makes me happy. Some of our schoolmates told me we’d never make it. That our love was young, but I knew better. They are wrong. Even after Kuroo graduated and I was still on my third year, they would try to fill my head with all kinds of doubts. But I know Kuroo. I always have his attention. He’s paid attention to every breath I’ve taken. It drives me crazy, but I secretly love it.  


“Oh, so how’s Kuroo? Still overprotective and overbearing?” He asks. “I am surprise he is not here watching your workshop and making sure nobody and nothing bothers you.” He says, laughing while I just rolled my eyes.  


“You’re one to talk, Koushi,” I countered. “I know how possessive Daichi is and I think his work in surveillance is a tad too convenient.”  


Koushi laughs at that, but I can see his startled face, and a touch of realization.  


“Well, I think Kuro is up to something,” I confessed.  


I put my phone back in my pocket and lean my hips up the counter, fiddling with the papers I just gave Koushi and my mind wanders to today’s workshop session and Suguru. That manager’s a lot to get used to. He asks me a million questions, which is annoying and distracting the participants. Not to mention I always feel like he’s hovering over me. He leans too close when asking questions or giving suggestions, not that he knows anything about the workshop. He’s invading my personal space, the space where only my husband and children are allowed.  


“Go on,” Koushi startled me as he turns his chair to look at me as if I’m about to give the world’s juiciest gossip.  


“He’s been really cool about me giving this workshop. A little too okay with it, actually.”  


“I knew it,” Koushi exclaimed, laughing. “That’s so not Kuroo.”  


“Hmm,” I agreed. “You know how he is with me. When I told him about this project, he got all pissy, then like a flipped switch, he is now completely fine.” Now I’m miffed because he isn’t doing his usual caveman thing.  


“Hmm… That is weird.” Koushi said. “I was waiting for Kuroo to call me and demand to stop this project and I’m surprise he didn’t”  


“It’s because he is scared of you.” I told him and he laughs at that.  


“Interesting,” Koushi mumbles to himself.  


“What?”  


“What else has he been doing that’s odd?” He asks.  


“Well last night, he seemed flustered, which isn’t like him. He was just acting different,” I admit.  


“Kenma,” I turn at the sound of my name to see Suguru coming towards us.  


“Hey,” I said looking over his shoulder, trying to be polite.  


“I’ll need you to stay late tonight. There’s an event over at Urawa Royal Pines and I thought we should go over and say hello to a few people. A lot of people there are making donations to the library.” He adjusts his tie that’s already straight. It’s just something else he does that annoys me.  


“You coming, Koushi?” I look at him darkly. I don’t want to go.  


He opens his mouth to respond, but Suguru cuts him off. “I can only bring one person.”  


“Didn’t want to go,” Koushi mumbles.  


“Take a long lunch to run home and change into something more suitable. We’ll leave here around five-thirty.” He turns, dismissing us.  


“Asshole,” I murmur and look at Koushi. He looks at me with pleading eyes. “It’s for the library. More fund means more activities I can set up with the children and teenagers.”  


“BB Corp and Kodzuken will donate.”  


“I can’t accept that. You have done so much just by giving workshops.” He said “And don’t deny that you are having fun interacting and discussing your passion to others.”  


“I really don’t want to go,” I say.  


“The contract says you agreed to do other activities for the library,” Koushi, the evil shit reminds me. “Should I get a copy of the contract?” He smiles innocently.  


“I hate you.”  


“You don’t,” He said. “That guy’s been here for just a few minutes and I already can’t stand his ass.”  


I pull my phone up to check Kuroo’s schedule. He’s booked the whole day so I can’t ask him to pick the boys up. I text our sitter and see if she’s free.  


She responds instantly, tell me she’ll pick the boys up and not to worry about paying her. She says we overpaid her yesterday and it’s not a problem.  


What? I narrowed my eyes, my mind going a hundred miles per hour. “What are you up to, Kuro?” I mutter.  


“What happened?” Koushi asks.  


“Kuro used our sitter yesterday, but he told me he picked the boys up.”  


“An affair!” Koushi gasps dramatically, bursting into laughter. I just smiled.  


“Yeah, right. He is up to something, though.” I think I’m going to go on a little mission to throw him off his game. “I’ll go and get ready for later, but I still hate you.” I told Koushi.  


“Sure, sure.” He said, smiling serenely.  


I head out and make a quick stop at the house to change, still annoyed that Suguru asked me to wear something nicer. I settled on a simple dress pants and a buttoned-down shirt. I grabbed a small bottle of lube from the drawer and stuff it in my pocket, coming up with an idea.  


When I get to Kuroo’s office, I saw his assistant, Yuki, typing away on his computer.  


“Kozume-san,” Yuki greets me. He is always too proper and too dressed up, in my opinion. Today, he even has a bow tie.  


“Hi. I told you Yuki, Kenma is fine.” I tell him as I head towards Kuroo’s office.  


“He’s not there, Kenma-san.” Yuki says with a little hesitation in his voice. “I don’t know where he is.” He adds then mumbles something about my husband randomly disappearing. “Would you like me to pencil you in?”  


“Pencil me in?” I roll my eyes at him. Turning back, I head to Kuroo’s office. I pull the lube out of my pocket and threw it on his desk before grabbing a pen and paper and leaving him a note.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

“Shit, shit, shit,” I mumble, parking around the corner from my office and watching Kenma walk out. I know that look on his face. He is pissed.  


I panicked and didn’t know what to do. I was in library, in the parking lot, to be exact, watching the cameras, but then I lost track of him. It was not his normal lunch break and I know he doesn’t need to buy lunch because I prepared one for him this morning.  


Instead of eating lunch, he just disappeared. It wasn’t until I got a message from Yuki telling me my husband just showed up at my office that I realized he gave me the slip. I should never forget how astute and smart he is.  


When I watch him drive away, I run to my office and find Yuki at his desk. He jumps up in shock when he sees me walk in.  


“Kuroo-san, your husband just left. I’ve had to push several meetings. Are you in your office today?” He asks as he follows close on my heels.  


I ignore him and march back to my office. I’d watch him walk back there, then he walked out. I want to know what he did.  


When I walk in, I look around and see a small bottle on the desk.  


“Well, since you are here now, I could go ahead and get the conference call started and it could replace the meeting you were supposed to have this morning.”  


“I’m not here,” I say, as I walk over to my desk and pick up the bottle, knowing instantly what it is and what it means.  


“Yuki,” I say through clenched teeth.  


“Yes, Kuroo-san?”  


“With all due respect, get the fuck out of my office,” I say, clenching the bottle in my fist and seeing the handwritten note under them.  


I don’t hear his response but I after a few seconds I hear the door click closed.  


“What are you up to, Kitten?” I ask as I pick up the note and read what it says.

__

_  
Thought you might be hungry… thought you might want some play time with your kitten.  
Looks like I was wrong. Such a shame since your Kitten has prepared himself.  
I have to work late, but don’t worry, I got the sitter to get the boys.  
Kitten  
P.S. Don’t worry about paying her. She said you gave her plenty of money last night._

I cursed as I ball up the note. My cover was blown. He knows I wasn’t home like I said I was. Damn it, I should have known I couldn’t get anything past my husband. Glancing down my hand, I see the lube that we keep in the drawer. Which means right this second, my husband is ready for the taking.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

I growl as I stuff the lube in my pocket and nearly yank my office door off the hinges before I stomp down the hall. I’m in a cloud of anger and frustration as I barrel down the hall, but I know I need to talk to Yuki.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Kuroo-san, I apologize--” He jumps up but I cut him off.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“I knew when I recommended you to be my assistant that you were a go-getter. I like that you’ve got initiative and you want to see our department grow.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

He nods and I’m glad that he is silent.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“I promise myself to cut down the hours and spend more time with my family. Can I delegate the tasks to you and trust that you will handle this place until I get everything sorted out?”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Yes, Kuroo-san. You can count on me.” He said without hesitation. He beams with pride when I told him that we will discuss possible delegation and shift more responsibility to him as my right-hand man.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

When I hop in my car, my mind immediately goes to my husband who insists on driving me crazy.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

When I pull up the library, I took a couple of deep breaths to control myself. When I walk inside, I immediately go to Koushi.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

I narrowed my eyes at the innocent smile he greets me with. “Hello, Kuroo. How can I help you today? You here to borrow books? I can give you recommendations,” he says.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Cut the crap, Koushi, you know why I’m here. Where’s Kenma?” I demanded.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Oh, he is in the back, checking the projectors and computers. I’ll page him.” He said with a shit eating grin on his face.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Fine.” I say as I wait while all I really want to do is stomp to the back myself and find my goddamn husband. But one look at Koushi and thinking about how pissed my Kitten is right now make settle to pacing around impatiently.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

After a while, I see my Kitten come around the corner, looking like he ran the whole way here.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Kuro,” his voice is cool and completely opposite to the way he looks.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

He is in dress pants and buttoned-down shirt. “Why are you wearing that?” I say a little too loudly, knowing his penchant for wearing hoodies and sweatpants.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

He shushes me and takes my arm. He leads me down a hallway and to an office in the back of the building that I haven’t seen before. Daichi did not put any cameras here, and I’m already thinking about how he needs to fix that. Scratch that, once I told him about this place, he’ll put cameras in right away.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“What are you doing here?” he hisses at me, and then pokes me in my chest. “You weren’t in your office today, where you were supposed to be. And what’s this I hear about the boys being with the sitter last night? Do you have anything you need to tell me, Kuro?”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

I look at his annoyed and pouting face and desire slammed back a hundred-fold.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Kuro,” he prompts and I can see the impatience in his eyes.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“You asked me if I was hungry,” I say, taking a prowling step towards him. I move slowly and his eyes widen. “Kitten, you know I’m always starving for it.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

He takes a step back, holding his hands up and looking over his shoulder towards the door. “Kuro, we can’t. Not here.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“I’ll take you anywhere I want,” I say, taking another step towards him.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“This is a place of work,” he says through gritted teeth. His fists are clenched at his side, but he knows better than to say no.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“You can’t come in here looking handsome and be all… all… you.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

I pressed his body up against the door and kick his legs apart. “You laid down the gauntlet when you threw the bottle of lube on my desk and sassed out of my office. You knew exactly what you were doing. Don’t even try to deny it.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

His cheeks burn red, and I know I’m right.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he says, looking everywhere but me.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Don’t worry about what I’ve been up to.” I say, and he snaps his eyes up to mine. “You wanted a good dicking down, so you’re about to get it.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Oh god.” His voice trembles as pressed my lips hungrily against his, roughly and with more force. I nipped his bottom lip and push my tongue in when he gasps.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

Our kiss is a mess, teeth against teeth, tongues slipping between parted lips, battling for dominance, fingers entangled in hair.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

My lips go to my Kitten’s neck, nipping, licking and biting as I press my thigh roughly between his legs. A traitorous moan escapes his mouth.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

Without pulling my lips away from my husband’s neck, I lifted him and his legs wrap around my hips. I carry my Kitten to a nearby chair and I take a sit, planting him on my lap.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

I take his lips in between mine as he settles on my lap, squirming a little. I smile a little before releasing his lips, satisfied with the way my Kitten whimpers my name when I pull away.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Kitten,” I wait until my husband’s golden eyes meet mine, mesmerizing as it has always been. I kiss him again, swallowing his moans as I knead his perky bottom. “You said you want to play. Ride me, baby.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

He eagerly removes his pants completely, along with his shoes as I unbuckle my belt and opens my fly, pushing my pants down just far enough. I groan aloud when I felt his small hands pull out my cock.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“I want to be inside you so bad.” I growled as his small hands strokes and rubs lube on my cock. “Get on this and fuck me like you mean it,” I say and grabs his ass as he straddles my hips. I struggle not to close my eyes as my Kitten grabs the tip of my cock, aligns it with his entrance and sinks down. I want to see everything, the hungry look on my husband’s flushed face and how my cock slowly disappears inside him. God, I love this man.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

Kenma’s eyes roll shut once he’s full seated on me. “I love you, Kitten,” I groan, holding him tight.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“I love you, Kuro,” he say while giving himself time to adjust, enjoying the way I massage every part of his body, opening his shirt completely so I can place love bites where others can’t see my art. He starts moving after a while, swiveling his hips and moaning long when my cock rubs against his prostate.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

I wrap my hand around his cock and start stroking it, urging him to take, enjoy and please himself. He shifts and places his hands on my shoulders and then goes up and slams back down to my cock. He keeps going at it until the only the creak of the chair and our panting breaths are heard in the room. I moan and close my eyes as Kenma moves in swirling motion when he goes up and down, circling his hips as he moves.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Baby, you’re driving me insane here.” I gravelly whisper. He kisses my lips as my cock hits his prostate dead-on. His mouth opens in silent scream as I grind directly onto his sweet spot.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

The taste of his lips has my cock throbbing. It’s a tight fit and the way he’s squeezing me has my balls aching. His thighs tighten around me and I pull him down and muffle his cries as he spurts cum onto his stomach.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

Every thick inch of my shaft pulses with him and I can’t hold back. I empty inside him, and just like always, the connection restores us. The intimacy of what we do, even when it’s quick and dirty -- it’s making love. Because there’s no one on this planet that I love more than my husband.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

He sighs as I help him clean up and dress. “You didn’t tell me why you weren’t in your office, Kuro,” he says as he lifts his hips and lets me pull up his pants.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“You didn’t tell me why you were all dressed up,” I say, raising my eyebrow at him.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

He pouts at me but all the aggravation from earlier has melted away.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Well?” I ask, waiting.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“I have to attend a party at Urawa Royal Pines. Some donors to the library are going to be there.” He walks up to me and puts his hands on my chest. “I’d rather be at home with my boys.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Then let’s go home, Kitten.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“I can’t. The contract includes activities for the benefit of the library.” He said, laying his head on my chest. “Besides, who’s going to tell Koushi that I’m not going? You?”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Hell, no.” I said. Thinking of facing not just Koushi’s anger but Daichi’s as well when he learns I made Koushi mad.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

Speak of the devil. “Kenma? You in there? Sorry to bother you guys, but Suguru has a question for you.” Koushi says from the other side of the door.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

I growled at the name. Suguru. I did not get the chance to talk about him with Kenma yet and I can see I’m not about to get the opportunity.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Yeah, be right out,” Kenma says and then looks at me. His eyes soften a little as he comes back into my arms. “We’ll talk about this when I get home.”  


_____ _

____

_____ _

“Okay, Kitten,” I say, unable to stay mad.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

I know I’m just going to go outside to my car to watch him from the cameras, but it’s not the same. I want him in my arms all the time. But instead of fighting, I hug him back and kiss the top of his head.

_____ _

____

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Koushi hands me a cup of tea as we take a break in the pantry. “Goodness, that husband of yours, Kenma.” He exclaimed. He wiggles his perfect eyebrows as he takes a sip of tea.  


“I know.” I shake my head.  


Kuroo is hot, more so when he is particularly possessive. I stopped letting it bother me a long time ago that others notice him while I try to become invisible beside him. He doesn’t even notice it. His attention is always on me. He could be a caveman for all I care. He knows that I love being doted on.  


“He was so possessive. You should have seen his face when he came in here looking for you. Kuroo sure has one focus.” He says, winking at me and I smile even bigger. I know I’m lucky.  


I glance at the folders Koushi handed me and think about tonight’s event. This project is turning out to be a lot more to take on than I was hoping for. I wanted to do something that was helpful, but it’s starting to take up all my time.  


“Possessive is putting it lightly,” I laugh. “You think, I’m good for the event tonight?” I asked, showing my outfit, hoping that the creases on my shirt are not noticeable. I turn my head away from Koushi so he won’t see the smile on my face as I recall the time I spent with Kuroo in the vacant office.  


My husband wasn’t wrong. I waved a red flag when I tossed the lube onto his desk. I knew the moment he saw them he’d be tracking me down. At least now he lets me walk around without him. In middle, high school and even in college, he would walk with me to every class. He went out of his mind with worry during the year he moved on and we’re separated.  


“It’s okay. No wonder Kuroo came tracking you down.” He says. “I’ve seen you mostly wearing his large hoodies.”  


A little wave of guilt hits me as I realize that I’m acting like a child, demanding for his attention. I know how possessive he can be and lately I enjoy seeing him all worked up. I wasn’t even aware I was doing it until now. Maybe things are changing over the past few months and I’m having trouble adjusting.  


“Speaking of that, keep your visitors to your lunch break.” Koushi and I both turn to see Suguru stomp into the pantry. Clearly, he heard what we were talking about. He looks at the folders I’m holding. “Are you going to get to work on those?” He motions to them.  


He’s obviously peeved with me, which is bullshit. I’m helping out here, not his employee. I can probably double the donations the library will receive later, but I chose to not say anything. I want to tell him that my husband can visit me anytime and if doesn’t like it, he can shove it up his ass. But again, I clamp my lips shut. Yeah, try telling my husband he can’t pop by whenever he wants.  


“I’ll start working on it.” I say as I stand and start to go out of the pantry.  


“I better get back to the front.” Koushi walks beside me, mouthing “what a dick” to me. We both walk out.  


Suguru follows me into the office and I’m alone with him again. I can’t stand how he talks endlessly about himself. He’s like some of the jocks I went to high school with. We have only worked together for a couple of days but I know his whole life story already. Now he’s talking about his recently bought car.  


I try to push all negative thoughts out of my mind and grab one of the folders so I can start working. But not even a minute has passed and Suguru is standing next to my desk. For a small guy, compared to Kuroo, that is, he’s always crowding me in my space.  


“Was that your husband?” he asks.  


“Hmm.” I answered, not really interested in talking to him.  


“Is he always so…” he trails off.  


I look up at him and narrowed my eyes. “What?” I ask, not sure what he means. He may have seen Kuroo barreling in to the library looking for me.  


“Angry?” he finally finishes. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”  


I’m sure my face is red with anger at what he just said. “No.” I snap at the asinine question. Hurt me? He spanks me from time to time, yes, but that’s not any of this sleazy guy’s business. Plus, I love it when Kuroo does that to really count it as hurting me. “He’s intense,” I defend. I turn away from him, going back to work, hoping he gets the idea. He stands there for a few moments before he finally gets the message and stroll back to his desk.  


I get lost in my work until I feel my phone vibrate. I see a message from Kuroo, telling me he loves me. I decide to tease him a little, a bit of payback for whatever he’s up to.  


**Husband: I love you  
Me: I didn’t get to turn on my knees to pleasure you earlier.  
Husband: Kitten  
Me: Miss your cock in my mouth. I miss when you grip my hair and make me take you as far as I can.  
Husband: Kitten!  
**

I hide a giggle because I can hear the warning his voice even through the text.  


**Husband: Kitten, I swear I’ll come back in there and pull you out of that office.  
**

Suguru clears his throat, pulling my attention away from my phone. He clearly doesn’t want me using my phone during work hours. I ignore him and check in with the babysitter next. What’s he going to do? Fire me? Please.  


I still don’t know what’s up with Kuroo, but with a little more work, I’ll get him to spill. I have a few tricks of my own. It’s fun to play this little game with him.  


“We’ll leave in a few minutes,” Suguru says and I glance at the clock. Time went fast, but I completed the evaluation of participants. I organize my desk before grabbing my phone. I text Kuroo to let him know that I’m leaving work and that I will be home soon.  


“Ready when you are,” I say and paste a smile on my face. Being rude isn’t my nature. I just ignore people I don’t like. Kuroo always jokes that I got him as a best friend, boyfriend and then husband because he was made to be my protector. That I only ever had to worry about being adorable because he could be an asshole enough for the both of us.  


“Let’s go.” Suguru starts to put his hand on my back, but I dodge it.  


I might like to play with my caveman husband by leaving lube on his desk, but letting another man touch me is a solid no freaking way.  


I glared at Koushi as he mouths “sorry” to me, clearly feeling my pain. We both talked this morning how much we don’t like Suguru. He gives him a creepy feeling, too. Koushi mentioned that he thinks Suguru stares at me a little too long. He said he’s going to say something to a higher-up about him.  


“I don’t want you to get flustered. These people might have money, but they’re just people too. Trust me, I know.” Again, he’s reminding me that he comes from a well-to-do-family. I roll my eyes, yeah, you got money.  


He opens the door and we enter the lounge. The place doesn’t look busy at all. “Let’s get a drink and loosen you up.” He motions towards the bar and I take a seat. Suguru slides in next to me, not sitting down. I can feel his body heat and try my best to lean away from him. The smell of his cologne is overpowering.  


“What can I get you two?” a bartender asks us.  


“I’ll have whiskey; he’ll take a merlot,” Suguru tells her, ordering for me.  


Gross. I hate wine. I don’t change my order because I’m not planning on drinking anyway.  


“Maybe the wine will do more than loosen you up,” Suguru whispers against my ear, making me jump. His finger trails down my arm and I freeze.  


I need to get out of here. Now. I don’t think there is an event here from the looks of it. There are people here, but not many. This isn’t right, and Kuroo told me to always trust my instincts. If it seems like something is off, it likely is.  


“Kenma?”  


I turn my head at the sound of my name being called to see Bokuto Koutaro standing there, smiling at me. I slide off my seat and relief floods me that I have a reason to get away from Suguru for a moment. I have to get myself together before I give him a piece of my mind.  


“Bokuto! What are you doing here? Is Keiji with you?” I take a step towards him and he gives me a quick hug.  


“I’m meeting someone in a few minutes to talk about sponsorship that Kuroo set up for me. Keiji is out shopping and we’ll meet later. How are my godchildren?” His eyes soften at the mention of the twins.  


“They started kindergarten.” I still get choked up thinking about it.  


“They grow fast, don’t they? Now that I am staying in the city for a while, Keiji and I can visit with the twins. He misses spending time with them. You know I can’t let my husband miss our godchildren.”  


“MSBY’s Bokuto Koutaro,” Suguru reaches his hand out towards Bokuto, interrupting us. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  


Bokuto’s eyes go back and forth between us before he takes Suguru’s hand. “I’m Suguru Daisho.” All Bokuto does is give him a hard look and I almost snort.  


Bokuto, Keiji, Kuroo and I have been best friends since high school, when we were playing volleyball against the other’s team and one thing similar between Bokuto and Kuroo is the way they are crazy possessive about us. Keiji and I commiserate with each other on this matter more often than not. Kuroo and I have dinner with them from time to time, but lately it has been hard with the twins and their busy schedule since Bokuto is training for the Olympics.  


“Where’s Kuroo?” Bokuto asks, dismissing Suguru.  


“He’s with me tonight,” Suguru cuts in. He grips my arm, taking me by surprise. Bokuto takes a step towards us, looking pissed.  


“Bokuto, if you’ll excuse us for a moment please.” I can tell he doesn’t want to, but I also don’t want him to get himself in any trouble. I want to have a word of my own with Suguru.  


Bokuto gives me a nod and I know not to leave his line of sight or he’ll follow us. Not that I want to be alone with Suguru for that matter. I just want a private word with him. Suguru starts to pull me with him towards the other side of the bar and I have to fight myself to keep from making a scene. I yank my arm from his hold, and he stops when he gets be backed into a corner.  


I see Bokuto pull his phone out of his pocket and I know without a doubt who he’s calling. This is going to get bad. I need to put an end to this, but then, I realize my time has just run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor violence (no blood)

I’m sitting in my truck trying to figure out why Kenma’s tracker just suddenly stopped working. One second we’re texting, and I can see exactly where he's at, and then the next, it’s gone.  


I panic. I hate not knowing where he’s at all times. To others I may act insane, but he knows and understands this. He rolls his eyes at me and calls me stupid, but he’s the one who set our phones to share our location. He says so I don’t worry and go psycho.  


I shoot Daichi a text and he responds right away, telling me that everything is working fine, but if he’s got his tracker off, there’s not much we can do. My service on my phone is acting up, and by the time I switch back over to the cameras, Kenma is gone from his office, and so is Suguru. Frustration and mounting anger take over and I don’t have any patience left.  


I go to Koushi in the front desk. He looks up from his book and he’s surprise to see me standing there.  


“Kuroo? Kenma already left for the day,” he tells me before I even open my mouth.  


“I thought he was working late?” I ask calmly. Daichi will get my head if I get worked up and shout at Koushi.  


“Suguru asked him to go to a charity function tonight. But to be honest, I don’t like the sound of it. He gives me a creepy vibe and Kenma is quiet and reserved. It’s not that I think he would actually do anything. I mean, the man is like the size of your leg. I’m sure he’s harmless.”  


“You’re not making me feel any better, Koushi. You work for this man for sometime now. Does Daichi know about this?”  


“Sorry!” he says guiltily. “They are at the Urawa Royal Pines. I think maybe it’s being held there? I don’t have any more details than that.” He added choosing not to answer my question.  


I nod before I turn around and try to keep quiet as I leave the library. Right then my phone rings and I see it’s my friend Bokuto. I don’t want to answer it, but he hangs up and then calls right back.  


“Bro, can’t talk” I say to Bokuto, solely focused on getting to my husband. The feeling in my gut is churning and I don’t like this. Not one damn bit.  


“Where are you, bro? I got eyes on Kenma with another man,” he says.  


“I’m coming in hot,” I growl just before I barge through the door.  


Like a beacon in the night I spot him right away, and then I see the hemmed-in position his boss has him in and the frustration and a bit of fear in my husband’s eyes.  


I’m a goddamn madman as my vision turns red and I begin to move. I am going to enjoy rearranging this creep’s face. But just as I’ve taken a step towards them, Kenma’s fear change to outright anger and hate. I watch with pride as he lashes out and slaps Suguru’s face.  


My Kitten hits him hard that he stumbles a few steps before he stands upright again. By that time, I am there. I come up behind him and grab him by the upper arms before I slam his face into the wall. I do this several times for good measure.  


“Who the fuck do you think you are?” I ask, flipping him around so he can face me.  


“Someone call the police,” I heard someone say, but then Koushi is the one to answer. “Don’t worry about it, please get back to your meal. I will call the police.”  


“After we give them a moment to handle this private matter.” I hear Bokuto add.  


I look over my shoulder to see the two of them looking at us. Koushi winks at me and Bokuto solemnly nods and then they turn away, keeping prying eyes out sight.  


“Kitten, you ok?” I ask, finally allowing myself to look at my husband. I’m scared that if I see him hunched to himself, or god forbid, teary-eyed, I’m going to let this creep go and run to him. Right now, I need to give an ass-beating.  


But my husband is not hunched back, nor teary-eyed. He’s got a determined look on his face as he stomps to where I’m standing.  


“He put his hand on me,” he murmurs as he stares Suguru down.  


“Where?” I ask, looking back to Suguru, who has a bloody nose.  


“On my arm. Then he cornered me and tried to feel me up, but I hit him before he got the chance.”  


“Good boy,” I say, nodding in approval. “Which hand did he touch you with?”  


“His right one,” he answers immediately.  


“No, no, he misunderstood --” he begs as I reach down and grab his first two fingers. The sound of his bones breaking is drowned out by his scream.  


“Now, you’re a little man, and I’m a big man. I don’t know if you’re good at math or not, but that means, I could fuck you up.”  


He can only cry out again when I break his pinky.  


“I’m going to leave your wedding finger alone, because I want to give you a reminder of how sacred marriage is.” I grab him by the throat and lean in. “You’re going to lose your job, and you’re going far away from here.”  


“Yes,” he croaks out, but I’m not done with him yet.  


“I’d like for you to apologize to my wife, but I don’t want you to speak to her ever again. So I’ll take the apology. Go on and make it a good one.”  


I squeeze his neck a little tighter and he wheezes out an apology. It’s not much, but it’ll do. He is turning a bit blue so I think that’s all he can manage.  


I drop him and then turn to my husband. He’s in my arms instantly and as I carry him away, I can hear a soft sniffle. I know he was being strong in the moment, but he’s delicate. That’s why I’m his protector.  


Bokuto and Koushi meet us in the lounge.  


“Thank you,” I say to both of them.  


“I’ll be in touch,” he says, nodding and patting me on the back. He turns to Koushi and smiles. “Now you can call the police.”  


Koushi has an evil look in his eyes. “I’m going to call Daichi first, and then the police. I’m sorry that this happened, Kuroo and Kenma.”  


I nod and turn to my husband.  


“Take me home, Kuro.” He says as he nestles deeper into my embrace.  


“Anything, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroo doesn’t stop until he has me planted in his car with my seatbelt on. He fires up the car and pulls out of the parking lot. As he drives, he picks up my hand and kisses my palm.  


“Does your hand hurt, Kitten?” His eyes are filled with concern, but I can still see the anger simmering below.  


Most people might not think so, but my husband showed a level of control in there. We’re lucky he didn’t put Suguru in a coma.  


I shake my head as he runs his thumb across it. There was a small sting I felt when I smacked Suguru, but it’s fading fast. I think about how the anger that I’ve never felt before rushed towards me when Suguru tried to feel me up while making another comment about my husband. Nobody says anything bad about Kuroo. My husband can inflict physical pain, but I can make Suguru’s life more miserable.  


I feel a lump start to creep up my throat. The anger I felt moments ago is turning into tears. Too many emotions are flooding me and I try to fight back the tears. But before one can even slip free, Kuroo is pulling over and unbuckling me from my seat. He brings me over to his side and holds me in his lap.  


“Kitten.” He places kisses all over my face. “Everything is fine. I promise.” I know my tears are killing him. He can’t stand it when I cry, even when they’re happy tears.  


“I hate the project.” I murmur. I narrow my eyes at him as he tries to fight a smile. I smack his chest. “Don’t laugh.”  


“Then quit.” He says like it’s so easy. Can I just quit? Do I really want to?  


“I put up a fuss about this project. I like talking to teenagers and sharing what I know with them. But it turned out to be….” I hide my face in his chest. “It’s a mess is what it is.”  


Now I’m scared Kuroo might be in trouble, even if Suguru did need that ass kicking. I hate to think that he might’ve done this to others in the past. A man in power thinking he can take what he wants is disgusting. I push myself deeper in my husband’s embrace. Kuroo lifts my chin up and makes me look at him.  


“Don’t I always give you what you want?” He gives me the smirk that infuriates and turns me into a soft marshmallow at the same time. Not that I’m going to let him know that.  


I nod in agreement. He leans in, kissing me and it’s so soft and sweet it makes me teary eyed again. I am safe. I know that my Kuroo would never let anything happen to me. He’ll always be my protector, and I shouldn’t worry about what losers like Suguru is going to think about it.  


“Now tell me, what do you like about that project?” I hid my face as I smile. He’s trying his best to make sure that I’ve got all my heart desires. I am once again thankful that I am his and he is mine.  


“I like the interaction with the participants when they are not gawking at me. They are eager to learn and I feel proud that they look up to me. Showing them what to do, sharing ideas and playing some games with them are fine with me.” I admit. “I hate the paperwork and being away from home so much.”  


“I miss all of you, guys. I know you have to work and the boys have to go to school,” I mumble into his chest, breathing in his scent. His familiar smell calms me down even more. He and my boys are my home.  


“Okay then. I’ll be home more. I’ll expedite Yuki’s promotion so I can delegate more responsibilities. I’ll ask him to start training who he thinks is best to be my new assistant. And we’ll fix your project. It’s that easy, Kitten. You want it, you got it.”  


“I’m not sure if the project will continue.” I feel bad for the ten teenagers who will be waiting for me tomorrow.  


“It will continue if you want it.” He says, as if his statement is law.  


“You’re crazy, Kuro,” I say through my laughter.  


“Why don’t you talk with Koushi and fix your schedule? Remove the contract. You are friends. You can set your schedule and make your own hours. I’m sure Koushi will agree to anything you give him. It’s hard to spend full days watching you and doing my normal job. Yuki is going crazy.”  


I stare at him, then it dawns on me. “You’ve been watching me? Like surveillance and sitting outside the library?” He doesn’t answer me, just gives me a small shrug.  
“You’re not crazy, you’re insane.” I lean in, brushing my mouth against his.  


“Yeah, from the moment I met you, Kitten.”  


“I love it.”  


“I love you.” He slides his hands to my hair, kissing me deeply and I know everything is going to work out like it should.  


I groan when I hear Kuroo’s phone ring. He ignores it, but I pull back. “It might be the sitter,” I say, wiggling off his lap. He fishes out his phone and answers it.  


“Daichi,” he says and my eyes lock with his.  


He reaches over and plays with a lock of my hair. He is acting like he doesn’t have a care in the world as he listens to Daichi tell him about the fallout from what just happened.  


“Thanks, man. I owe you,” he says before tossing his phone onto the dashboard.  


“How about I take my Kitten home, we can have dinner with our boys, then I can have you?”  


“You already have me,” I remind him.  


“Then, how about --”  


I cut him off. “How about you tell me what Daichi said?” I raise an eyebrow and wait.  


“Like I said, baby. Everything is fine. I don’t want you to think about that fuckhead again.”  


“Fine.” I roll my eyes like I’m annoyed. Kuroo just smiles as I get in my seat and buckle up.  


“You’re really going to cut back at work?” I ask him.  


I like the idea of controlling the time I spend in the library project. It will give me more freedom and they won’t expect more from me. I appreciate more all the free time I have because of the nature of my work and business.  


“Yeah. I talked to Yuki this morning. I can’t keep taking all the responsibilities of the department. I have competent and efficient team and I’m failing them by not trusting them to do their best.” He says, sounding more like the volleyball captain he was during our high school days. “Besides, I miss you too damn much.”  


I rest my head on his shoulder. Yuki might annoy me sometimes, but I know that he is as driven as my husband. I know that Kuroo and I will make this work. We always land on our feet together.  


I can’t wait to hear all about the crazy stuff Kuroo did this past few days since I started with the workshop project. Aside from the creepy Suguru, this was all kind of fun. It reminded me of when we were younger. The past five years has been about us and the twins. It’s different when it’s just about the two of us, even for a short time. I like knowing that we’re still the same even though we both have changed a little over the years.  


When we pull up to the house, he comes around my door. “Don’t change your outfit. I’ll be taking it off you tonight after the boys go to bed.  


Before I respond, the boys come racing out of the house, yelling for us. They rush into me and if it wasn’t for Kuroo, I would have landed on my ass. The twins might only be five, but they are well on their way to being too heavy for me.  


“Papa!” Hiroki and Hiroyuki each grab one of my hands, pulling me into the house. Kuroo follows us in. They are talking a mile a minute about their day, as Kuroo suddenly picks me up and sits me on the kitchen counter.  


“How about we make Papa dinner while you tell him all about the play you’re going to be in?”  


My ears perk up at that. “What kind of play? You’ll need costumes. I’m going to set an appointment with Daddy’s favorite dress shop. How many tickets do we have? Can we invite Kou and Akaashi? They want to see the boys!” I start to slide off the counter and Kuroo laughs.  


“Sit, Kitten. We’ll get to that.” He kisses me on the top of my head as the Hiroki and Hiroyuki start arguing over who has the better part. As I listen to them and watch Kuroo move around the kitchen, I know life can’t get better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here is the final chapter!  
> Warning: NSFW

He’s standing in the kitchen when I come back downstairs from putting the boys to bed. He’s leaned over the sink, washing his hand, and I stand there just a second to watch him. The water runs down his hands as he hums to himself, and the soft light makes his cheeks glow.  


The song is familiar but I cannot place exactly what song it is. It might be the opening song of one of his favorite games. I like listening to him hum, a sign that he is content and happy. He has changed into one of my old shirts, and his hair is piled up in a knot. His neck is exposed and I want to kiss him there. My eyes linger on his shoulders and then his back, and I ache to bite my way down to it.  


“What are you staring at?” He says, not looking up from his hands.  


We’ve been together so long he knows the second I’m near him. I think I could be in another prefecture and still know exactly where he was at. Something about that makes me feel like we’re connected by so much more that a piece of paper. We’ve built more than just a marriage. We’ve built a world with the two of us in the center of it. Kenma is more than my husband, he’s the reason I breathe.  


“The most beautiful person in the world,” I say, still not moving.  


He glances back and he gives me a look like he thinks I’m teasing, but secretly likes what he hears. “Really,” he says deadpanned.  


“You damn well know I do.” I let him know how wonderful he is as often as I can, and I know it’s still not enough. He deserves more, and I will always try to give him that.  


My eyes move up and down his body as I think about where I want to start. It is then I notice the little bottle of lube he left at my desk earlier.  


“Kitten,” I say, my voice deep and full of warning.  


“Oops,” he says, sass clear in his voice. “Must have left there by mistake.” He glances over at it and then back to me. He turns off the water at the sink and grabs a towel to dry his hands, but he doesn’t make a move to turn around.  


“You’re playing a dangerous game, Kitten.” I say as I push from the wall and walk slowly towards him.  


“Playing a game? Funny. I thought I was poking a panther.” Again, he looks back at me over his shoulder. His face is expressionless but I catch the twinkle in his eyes.  


The buckle on my belt makes a loud clank as I undo it and toss it on the ground. I come up behind him and unzip my pants. I snatch the bottle and coated my fingers with lube as I come up behind him. I’m pleasantly surprise to feel the soft flesh of his ass instead of underwear when I put my hands under his shirt.  


“You still got me in you earlier today,” I say as I gently push my finger inside him. “But I need to prepare you again, don’t I?”  


“Yes,” he breathes when I pull his ass back so he’s gripping the edge of the counter and bending over.  


“All this running around today and me chasing you has got you hot and bothered, hasn’t it?”  


I push his shirt up, exposing his bare ass, and added another finger in him and I’m rewarded with a breathless “more” and a messy kiss.  


I carted his hips up remove my fingers and press my cock in, knowing that my husband is more than ready, demanding that I fill him up. I bit my lower lips as I slid in, holding my moan as little cum leaks out of me.  


I slide it in a few inches as I grip his hips tighter. Then I sink farther in as he thrust back at me.  


“Kuro,” he grits out as he goes up on his toes. I give him a moment to adjust, but then I started to move, a purposeful rhythm, telling him that teasing is over.  
“It’s always deep when I take you from behind, Kitten. Just relax and let me at it.” I thrust in all the way and feel his tight hole clenching me to my balls. “Goddamn, that’s it.”  


I throw my head back and thrust in and out a few times. I’ve gripped his hips so tight; his feet aren’t on the floor anymore and my arms are holding him up. I watch as my dick disappears inside him and listen as he mumbles unintelligibly from pleasure.  


“Kuro,” he pants, and I can hear that he is close by the sound of his plea. “I can’t --”  


“Shhh,” I say, still fucking him. He’s wound up so tight he’s scared to cum. But when he does, it’s going to feel so good.  


I pull out and kneel down behind him. “Let’s slow you down,” I say as I bit his left ass cheek. He whines right before I reached a hand and stroked his cock a few times. He leaned over and I squeezed between him and the counter, stroking his hard length and works him with my hands. I lick the whole length before closing in on the tip, lapping it as I listened to my kitten’s breathless begging. I swallow the crown and suck until he whines and begs before releasing his cock going back to his ass.  


“Shhh…” I manage to say as he moans long and loud when I spread his ass cheeks and slam my face in between his ass and lick and tease his entrance. His legs are shaking as I give his rim a final lick and stand up.  


I stand up behind him and slide my aching cock into his hot entrance. My cock wants to cum on the second pump so I don’t even try to stop it. I reach over and stroke his cock as I pump my cum inside him.  


“Ahhh! Kuro! Ahhh! Tetsu--, fuck!” he grinds down on my cock, mouth hanging agape, his pleasured noises fill the air around us and with a final scream of my name, my Kitten cums, painting the counter in white.  


“That’s it, Kitten. Look at how much you love me,” I crooned in his neck.  


When the last of his pulses have stopped, my baby starts to fall. I pull out and help him. His legs are wobbly, so I pull him into my arms and lift him off the ground.  


When I carry him to bed, I stripped my shirt off him and toss it on the floor. I quickly clean up in the bathroom and pull on a pair of boxers. I grab and wet a towel to clean my husband. I wipe him clean and help him put on another clean shirt of mine.  


He looks into my eyes, and mumbles “thank you, Kuro, I love you” and cuddles around me before drifting off to sleep. I’m completely wrapped in my husband as my eyes close and I fall asleep.  


Being married to my childhood friend and love of my life is the fucking best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end!  
> I'm new in ao3, the Haikyuu fandom and in writing! I appreciate any and all of your comments and suggestions on how to explore Kuroken better! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, especially about the characters since I know I still have a lot of character study to do. I only watched the anime but I know that kuroken are soulmates. 
> 
> Please forgive any and all errors in grammar, point them out so I can edit. Thank you so much!


End file.
